


Loyal

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 23:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10581789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: CreepypastaCharacters: Slenderman, Jeff the killer, others mentionedRelationship: Slender/readerRequest: Can you do another slender one? Can you make it that the reader is like a supernatural being and she and slender have been together (not romantically yet tho). Something happens and she leaves for a big but comes back and fluffy ending





	

You gently pushed up the window of the mansion and pulled yourself up and over the window sill and into the kitchen, trying not to make a single noise.   
You were a proxy of Slenderman and currently, you were sneaking back in after lights out. You actually weren’t meant to be out at all tonight but you had to do something which you didn’t want anyone to find out about and because Masky and Hoodie were always with you during the day, you hadn’t had a chance yet. You managed to get in the window and across the kitchen sink fine which was surprising considering the number of pots and pans from washing up. Jumping down, you land silently on the white floor and smiled.   
Until brightness filled the room and you hissed at the sudden light. You raised your fingers to cover your eyes but glanced through them to see Jeff leaning against the door way, a smirk playing on his smiling face. You knew what this meant. It meant that he was going to use this against you for the rest of your life.   
“Well, well, well. Slendermans perfect proxy sneaking in.” Jeff teased as he pushed himself off the doorframe and started to walk back into the living room. You darted after him, grabbing his sleeve and pulling him back a bit.   
“Don’t say anything, Jeff. Please?” You begged him, trying to step in front of him, hoping he would be persuaded by puppydog eyes.   
While you had broken the rules of the house, you weren’t scared of Slenderman for that reason. He wouldn’t punish you nearly as severally as he would Jeff or BEN and you knew that. You would probably get a slap on the wrist.   
In truth, you had feelings for Slenderman and had done for a long time. You both had a lot in common and you could sit with each other for hours talking about everything and nothing. The main thing for you was that he was immortal, like you.   
When you were younger, you didn’t get close to anyone because a year to you was 50 to them and people would die and leave you. So you kept to yourself but then Slender had come into your life. You had stood loyally by his side since then. That must have been close to 150 years ago now. That thought comforted you. Not being on your own for all eternity and having him. But it also pained you. While you feeling had grown for him, you had never said or acted on those feeling for fear of him not returning them. If he didn’t, there would be an awkwardness between you or he would leave you and you would be on your own again. You were very carful about your thoughts. Sometimes he could read them and sometimes he couldn’t. when you were either upset of emotional, he seemed to find it easier to read them.   
It has been nearly 800 years you had been alive (although only looking [age] years old) and you had never felt for anyone this way.  
Jeff turned around to face you.   
“And why wouldn’t I tell? I have to be a good proxy.” Jeff laughed while you rolled your eyes at him. He had never been one to abide by the rules and as aa result, you were normally the one to keep him in check.   
then a memory lights up your mind.   
You pulled back from him and smirk.   
“Well, if you tell him about this, I’ll just HAVE to mention the time you nearly killed me when I was heading home.” You see the fear flash before his eyes. It had only been a month ago, when Jeff had been chasing someone and accidently come across you. But he mistook you for the victim and tried to stab you. Jeff knew that if Slender ever found out, he would be hung from a tree somewhere as a warning to others. No one touched [y/n].   
He groaned, knowing you had him beat.   
“Fine.” He cursed under his breath, huffing to himself. You smiled at your victory, ran up and hugged him quickly before skipped to your room.   
\------------------time skip---------------------  
It had been 5 weeks since you had snuck in and you hadn’t seen or heard from Slender. Masky and Hoodie apparently had because they would have instructions for the day but you never saw him, even at meals.   
You grew increasingly agitated with the situation. You enjoyed Slenders company and you weren’t used to him being like this with you. You had tried to talk to him but he completely ignored you. It was hurting more than you let anyone know but you knew you couldn’t go on like this.   
You were packing your bags when a knock at your door made you jump. You called for them to come in and Jeff opened the door and peaked in, his eyes widening.   
“What are you doing?” He asked, his voice filled with concern as he scanned the nearly empty room.   
“What does it look like I’m doing, Jeff? Im leaving.” You snapped a him a little, instantly regretting it but continued to pack nonetheless.   
“Where are you going?” He asked, walking over and picking up the book on your dresser. You walked over and took it from him.   
“Don’t know.” You turned on your heel to walk back to your bed and shoved it into the rucksack.   
“How long will you be gone?” He asked. This made you stop what you were doing.   
“I don’t know.” You whispered, the emotions you had tired to hid now filling your voice. You were scared and hurt.   
Before you could do anything, Jeff sprinted out the door to god knows where. You just shook your head and packed the last of your things. You had boxes which you were going to leave in the cupboard and you would either get when you got back or would collect when you found somewhere to live. You had your essentials in a rucksack and a side bag.   
Walking to the door, you glanced back over your shoulder and turned out the light, your heart breaking. 150 years you had been here and now you were leaving. You clutched the old newspaper in your hand.   
So you decided to take matters into your own hands and walked to his office. You were outside and about to knock when you heard voices inside and your name. Leaning forward, you listened.   
“It is none of my concern what [y/n] does and does not do.” Slender spoke with a hint of anger in his voice.   
“I’m just saying. Its not like you to just ignore her.” Jeff spoke, sounding a little agitated as well. Your eyes widened as you realised what must be happening. Jeff was snitching on you. You supressed a growl when Slender spoke again.   
“Listen to me, Jeffery. I do not care about her. I do not care if she was out that night. I do not care if she were to get hurt and I would not care if she were to leave. Do not test me anymore.”   
Just then, the door open and you were confronted by Slender. You couldn’t look at him. In fact, you were struggling to process the information as it was.   
You glanced down at the newspaper in your hand.   
It was from the date you had met Slender all those years ago. You had tracked down one and that was why you had snuck out when Jeff caught you, to go and get it. You were going to give it to Slender on this Sunday, which would be exactly 150 years.   
You dropped the paper to the ground and turned on your heel, walking to the door and leaving.   
The second you were outside, you ran into the woods. You ran and ran until you couldn’t breath anymore. Until your legs were going to give way or you were going pass out, you didn’t care.   
\---------------time skip----------------------  
Night fell hours ago and you were standing in the dark with your hood up over your head.  
Slendermans woods. You stared at the woods in front of you, switching from foot to foot as the trees towered over you.  
It had only been 5 years since you had last been here. God, you were one of the oldest creatures to walk the planet and yet 5 years seemed to have dragged by at a snails pace.   
It was like you were back before you had met him.   
Why were you drawn here?   
It was like a piece of elastic was attached to you and every now and again you would be pulled back to stand on the outskirts of your old home. The trees were wrapped in a imaginary force that would alert Slender if anyone should dare enter his domain. He would normally just send on of his proxies to deal with them but sometimes he would attend to the killing himself. Or he would frighten the victim out of their skin so they would run and tell no one to enter. Slenderman never liked having killing so close to the place many creatures of the night called their home. He normally demanded the killing sprees take place at least 10 miles away from the woods but most would travel further if they could.   
You were about to turn around and walk away when you suddenly sensed a presents approaching you from behind fast.   
You managed to twist round just as the attacker held up a knife, ready to stab it into your back. You grabbed the attackers wrist and flipped him over so he fell on his back. You instantly recognised the white hoodie, the craved smile, the dark eyes.   
Jeff let out a growl as you stepped back a little. You knew he hadn’t recognised you as he scrambled to his feet, ready to attacked again.   
Just as he started to run at you a second time, you reached up and pulled back your hood.   
He froze.   
For a moment, you both just stared at each other. While you hadn’t aged at all, Jeff seemed to have if only in the smallest ways.   
You smiled gently at him.   
“Hi, Jeff.” You greeted your old friend.   
“[y/n], god its been years.” His smiled widened as he shoved his knife in his pocket.   
For a while, the two of you stood at the edge of the woods, just catching up. You told him about how you had travelled for a bit and that you were just passing though.   
“But you gotta come back to the house. Everyones missed you. Sally wont stop asking when you’ll come back.” Jeff frowned and you looked down, a little ashamed that you were letting her down.   
“That’s the thing, Jeff. Im not coming back. I was never meant to be seen here.” You confessed.   
“He missed you, you know.” As jeff spoke, your eyes shot to meet his and you instantly knew he was speaking about Slenderman. “Ever since you left, hes been… off. Nothings ever been as good as you used to do it. You were always perfect to him.” Jeff spoke with a air of humanity about him which was strange but you shook your head.   
“Jeff, 150 years I was by his side. And you heard how he spoke about me. Im not a sappy person nor do I care for compliments, but that hurt. Im not saying he should give me a glowing report for my loyalty but I do expect respect.” You looked at Jeff and instantly saw he understood.  
“Well, just come back for a little bit? Couple of hours at the most. Slenders away tonight but everyone else should be there.”   
you couldn’t say no.   
Jeff lead the way into the woods, a small jump in his steps which made you shake your head and laugh. He had always been like a brother to you and you loved him like a brother.   
but as the old home came into view, you felt your stomach jump into your throat.   
you stood behind Jeff as he pushed the front door open and your ears were filled with the sounds of voices you knew oh so well. He looked over his shoulder at you and motioned for you to be silent. Grinning, you nodded. You followed him in the hallways which hadn’t changed and hid behind him as he stood in the doorway of the living room from where all the noise was coming from.   
“I got a surprise!” He exclaimed gleefully with a hint of sinister in his voice.   
“What, you finally coming out your emo phase?” You head Ticci toby tease and you had to hold back a giggle.   
Jeff took one big step to the side, revealing you to the whole room which fell silent. But as quickly as the silence came, it was gone. You were surrounded by your old friends as Sally threw herself into your arms, squealing in delight.   
You laughed for the first time in years as arms encircled you. You glanced down just as Smiley squeezed between legs and jumped up so his front paws were on your hips. You moved Sally to balance her in one arm on your other hip and rubbed Smiley head.   
But all the joy was sucked from the room as the crowed fell silent and stared at something behind you.   
You slowly glanced over your shoulder to see Slenderman, standing in the hallway behind you, staring down at you.   
“My office.” His voice demanded as he turned and strode to the room he demanded you meet him in.   
Sally gave you one final hug as she dropped to the floor. You could feel the tension in the room as they all stared at you, possibly fearing your punishment.   
You had been contracted in his service and you had broken that contract. No one knew what to expect.   
There was a number of reassuring taps on your shoulders from the others as you started to walk after Slenderman till someone grabbed your wrist. You turned to see Jeff with the others behind him.   
“If he tries to hurt you, we’ll protect you.” Jeff growled as Ticci toby, LJ, Hoodie, Masky, EJ and Rake made noises of confirmation. You smiled and gently pulled yourself from his grasp, assuring them you would be fine.   
With that, you went to his office.   
Entering the large room, you noticed that, like the rest of the house, it hadn’t changed. Slender was standing the other side of a large, oak desk that was in the centre of the room. On the right wall was a window to the woods which the left was one uses for pinning new articles on any creepypasta activity.   
“Yes?” You asked, raising an eyebrow.   
“You left, [y/n]!” Slenderman growled as he leaned with both hands on his desk now.   
“So what if I did? You made it very clear you didn’t want me around. That you thought nothing of me.” You shrugged, keeping your chin high.   
“That was not what I said to you!” Slender snapped back. You could see his tentacles begin to appear from his back, meaning he was angry. But you didn’t care.   
“No, you’re right. You didn’t say anything. You didn’t speak or acknowledge me for over a month and then I hear you speaking about me like im dirt under your feet.” You retorted, crossing your arms.   
“You have no idea what you are messing with!” Slendermans voice seemed to rumble through the house as his black tentacles slide along the walls and towards you.   
“What you going to do? Kill me? Be my guest!” You screamed, tears beginning to sting your eyes. Not because you were scared.   
Because you heart was breaking. Squeezing your eyes shut, you waited for your end, hoping it would actually happen. You had never been attacked by a creature with the strength of Slenderman s many your defences wouldn’t be enough. Maybe he could kill you.   
You thought about the irony of being killed by the one person you had fallen in love with. You thought of all the times you had spent in this very office, just speaking with him. All the times you had went out your way to please him. You thought of how much you adored him. Every time he helped you, every time he had been there for you. You tried to think about when you had been happy. But the thoughts quickly turned to the words that night. How they had sliced your heart into pieces.   
Something soft touched your cheek gently. You jumped and your eyes flew open to see Slenderman was standing in front of you. But his tentacles had retreated into his back. His hand was gently running across your cheek and his anger seemed to had seeped away.   
A tear escaped your eye and cascaded down your other cheek but he reached his free hand and wiped it away.   
You were frozen, staring up at him in totally confusion.   
Then it clicked in your mind. He had heard your thoughts. He had heard you thinking about how you felt about him.   
You let out a small gasp as you stepped out his grasp, darting to the other side of the room, past his desk.   
You were trying to figure out what you were going to do when something on his desk caught your attention.   
It was a extract from a old paper. One you recognised. It was the paper you had gotten for him 5 years ago. The very one you had dropped the night you left.   
he had kept it, on his desk, this whole time. Your eyes wondered to the rest of the desk which was cluttered with little things you had given him. Little trinkets and knickknacks. There was papers which had killing reports which you two had done.   
You looked up to see he was still in the spot you had just been in but was watching you.   
“You kept these, after all this time?” You asked in disbelief.   
“There are the only things I have.” He spoke, a sadness in his voice as he walked up to the desk.   
You looked over to the wall that was used to track creepypasta activity to see one section was only filled with crimes you had committed in the last 5 years. You had a particular killing style which was probably detailed in the new articles.  
“I had to know where you were.” Slender breathed, his face turned to look at the wall. “I had to know you were safe.”   
You blinked.   
“I don’t understand. You said that night that you didn’t care.” You shook your head slightly, trying to stop his words which were replaying in your mind. You heard Slender let out a sigh as he shook his head slightly.   
“Jeffery has always been one to try my patient. I overheard you two speaking in the kitchen a while back. You said there was something you didn’t want me knowing. I assumed it was the relationship between you both-“ Before Slender could finished, you interrupted him.   
“What relationship?” You asked, genuinely confused.   
“you were together, were you not?” Slender asked, looking over to you. You let out a small laugh at the idea.   
“God no. I mean, hes like a brother, but nothing more. I think we are more likely to kill each other if you locked us in a room for too long.” You shook your head slightly, still giggling at the idea. But then you stopped as everything fell into place in your mind.  
“[y/n]?” As slender spoke, he walked around the desk to stand in front of you again, towering over you as normal. You hummed in response.   
“Will you leave again?” Slendermans voice wasn’t demanding or threating. He sounded as if the answer to the question would kill him inside.   
“I-I don’t know.” You answered the truth. You wanted to stay, but you didn’t think you could ever go back to the way things were between you both. Could he ever trust you again after you ran away? And could you forgive the harsh words?   
“Stay. We need you here. I need you.” Slender hunched over slightly as he reached up and cupped your right cheek. You held back a gasp at his words. The dreaded and feared Slenderman almost begging a woman to stay by his side seemed almost impossible. And yet here he was.   
Before you could answer, Slenderman leaned down. As he did, a loud ripping sound filled the air and you saw briefly, a jagged mouth appear across him face before it was pressed to yours.   
You let out a half gasp, half moan as you kissed him back instantly.   
You were about to let out another moan when the door was flung open and a number of growls was heard before silence. You and Slender broke apart to see the door had nearly been flung off its hinges and in the doorway stood some rather confused faces.   
“What is the meaning of this?” Slenderman growled, standing at his full height, his mouth disappearing.   
“We heard a ripping sound and wanted to make sure [y/n] was okay.” Jeff spoke but you could hear the embarrassment in his voice.   
“Im fine.” You pipped up, your cheeks glowing red.   
“I’ll bet you are.” Toby giggled from somewhere in the back.   
Slenderman let out a low growl and the group was sent running from the door.   
You couldn’t hold back your laugher as Slenderman turned back to you. He reached up and pinched the small bridge between his eyes and let out a sigh.   
“At least their loyal.” You giggled, shaking your head slightly.   
“Yes, I suppose.” Slender looked down at you. Your cheeks burned red so you glanced down only for his hand to cup your chin and make you look back at him.   
“Will you stay here with me?” Slenderman half asked, half mused. As if he was speaking to himself as well.   
There was only one answer you could give him.   
You flung your arms around his neck and pulled him down to your level before pressing your lips back to his own.


End file.
